Dementia
by Kiaranassimu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was many things, traitor, avenger, ninja, and murderer. He never thought he would add supernatural/magical creature to that list. Longer Summery inside. NOW ON HIATUS!


Dear Readers,

I am so thankful that you have enjoyed reading my stories. I write what I want to write, and am glad that people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

That being said I am aware of how long it had taken me to post another chapter for a story, and that many of you have probably felt that I have abandoned my stories.

This is not true.

I will NEVER abandon a story that I post, as chances are I have a really good idea what I am going to do with it and have some plan of how to get there.

With that being said as well people should also understand that I have a life, a job, and am a full time college student. Any free time I have is given over to homework and sleep, with a little bit of fanfiction writing as a very distant last. I have been writing, I have a few chapters waiting in my folders to be published. But I have had very little time to do anything with them.

I have enjoyed reading everyone's reviews to my story, even though I know that some of them were rather forced. In the beginning I was worried that people wouldn't like my ideas, I was putting myself out there and was hoping for a response, either positive or negative. I just wanted people to talk to me, to tell me what they thought, to tell me what I was doing right or wrong, if they had a question, anything. I do realize that my juvenile idea of holding the chapters 'hostage' for review 'ransom' was very silly and childish.

I wish to apologize to everyone for that.

I also wish to apologize for this, as I will be posting this, I will be taking down A Break in the Pattern, Dementia, and The Sky above. So basically, all of my WIP. I will come back to them, eventually, and have also decided to re-write them.

I am in my last semester of college and am graduating in May. So I really have to buckle down and focus, so there will be NO writing for the next few months, even if what I have written hasn't been posted.

I originally was going to leave my stories, as I know how it feels to see a story I like being taken down, but have decided that I cannot leave an unfinished work up to continue to be nagged and cursed at over it.

That makes this not so fun anymore, and there are some points where you have to draw a line.

On January eighth 2015, aspygirlredo posted this to my story A Break in the Pattern as a review.

Love it but it has been over TWO FUCKING YEARS YOU FUCKING STORY ABANDONING ASSHOLE, YOU DESERVE TO BE TORTURED SLOWLY AND AGONIZINGLY TO DEATH ONLY TO BURN IN HELL WITH NO ESCAPE FOREVER WITH THE REST OF YOUR DESPICABLE WRETCHED KIND, YOU ARE THE BANE OF READERS AND WRITERS EVERYWHERE!

Normally I laugh things like this off as the juvenile ranting of someone with no class and no character.

However, in some very unkind twist of fate, my fourteen year old cat was diagnosed with cancer shortly before this review was posted. He is my baby, I have had him since I was eight. I was already emotional at that point, and after checking my email and seeing this post I actually broke down into tears.

This is not something anyone wants to read. This is not something anyone wants to see on a good day, let alone on of the worst weeks of my life since I lost my grandfather.

Simon, my furbaby, has since gone into surgery and as I write I am hoping that he will make it, that we will be able to beat his cancer and I can have my cuddle bug back.

So thank you, to all who have given my kind words, and things to think about. Thank you those who have pointed out discrepancies and made me look back over my work and try to improve myself. Every one of you has a heart of gold and I hope you have all the best.

To aspygirlredo. Thank you for making up my mind. I hope you never have to go through what I am going through now, and that no one will be so unkind as to send a review to you like you have sent to me.

Much love and hopefully I will see you later!

Kiaranassimu

PS: Simon died, 23 January 2015. He died at 2:00 am and was fourteen years old. He will be much missed


End file.
